Goddess Among Mortals
by Wildmage of Emelan
Summary: Vila is the arrogant immortal second daughter of Weiryn and Sarra. Goddess of Change, she finds herself wishing for a change in her own life and chooses to become a Shang. And so begins the tale of the mortal lifetime of Vila. Rated T for future safety.
1. Prologue

Vila glared at her parents "Stop it, it can't be that horrible to be mortal. Ma did it." the child-goddess' expression would have looked sulkily petulant on a normal child, but on her face it looked like she could incinerate you with it. Which, of course, being a goddess, she could.

The corner of Weiryn's mouth twitched, "Your Ma died, which is why she's here. I'm not sure you truly understand what it is to be mortal. It's not-"

"Daine's managing it just fine!"

Now Sarra broke into the argument between her mate and offspring. "Daine was born that way. You obviously weren't."she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm the goddess of _change_, for the love of Mother Flame! You two are always preaching about how I should embody my aspect, well this would be part of that!"

Weiryn sighed, "Well I can hardly cage you. Might as well get on with the decision-making. Your abilities will be greatly limited once you enter the mortal realms. So choose which of your base traits you would like to keep, one physical and one magical. Of course, there will be times when a greater power will be able to manifest itself. However, I would suggest not making yourself too much like Daine. The risk of discovery would be too great.

Vila just rolled her eyes, "I'm already one step ahead of you. I'm going to be a Shang, and I'm keeping physical agility and flexibility. As for magic I'm only going to keep the part that lets me communicate with other immortals and connects me to the Divine Realms. And I know, I can't make the crossing except on equinoxes and solstices. I don't want to be another wildmage like Daine, and the Shang don't train the Gifted."

Sarra spoke up again, "Are you sure you want to do this? It won't be the same as if you were a true mortal. You will remember all your knowledge as a goddess, but you will only have a fraction of your current power. You could be injured or die. Of course, if you die you'll simply come back here, but as an immortal pain is not something you are used to."

Weiryn chimed in again, "Your ma is right. You must be sure this is what you wish to do."

Vila glared at the other two gods, "I know what I'm doing!" she began to gather her power to send her to the mortal realms as a human. Her father called out one last piece of advice as she began to fade away from the Divine Realms.

"You'll need to choose a deity to pretend to be dedicated to! Maybe yourself so you don't annoy any of the other gods, but mortals don't pay their respects to Mother Flame herself like gods doooooooo..." his voice faded away as she did.

Sarra and Weiryn exchanged a worried look. "May Mother Flame watch over her." Sarra whispered.


	2. Summoning the Council

Moments later, Vila stood on a beach in the Yamani Islands, not far from what she knew was the entrance to the Shang compound, although to most people it would simply look like the face of a very large cliff. Few people could navigate the twisting passageways within the rock to even the main hall halfway up within the cliff. She thought about her father's parting words as she began walking up towards the cliff.

"Pray to myself... not a bad idea, but it would look weird for a mortal to pray to themselves, so... I'll have to pick a fake name. I'll be known as Seirrya." she looked up, to the Divine Realms. "I choose this name for you, ma and da. It's time for my new life to begin."

She reached the cliff and began walking along to the entrance she had searched out when still in the Divine Realms. She ducked into the small cave at the bottom and continued along through the tunnels, completely sure of where she was going. She had spent several years of mortal time planning out how she wanted to live as a mortal, scouting out the Shang compound, deciding how she wanted to appear. Physically, she was a five year old girl, with thick, wavy black hair and jade green eyes. She also looked almost inhumanly beautiful, one of the pleasant side-effects of being a goddess. She was dressed simply in a shirt and breeches with sensible boots. Her only jewelry was a pair of jade butterfly earbobs and a matching pendant that were the same color as her eyes to symbolize her aspect, change.

For several hours she climbed, winding her way higher and higher up the sloping rock corridors, panting the entire way. Well, she understood why mortals had to be chosen by Shang and _brought_ to the compound. How bothersome mortality was! The aching, the fatigue, the annoyance of having to worry about her breathing. She neared the main hall.

* * *

The Shang Cobra tensed as she was roused from her meditation where she sat at the main hall's guard post. The idea of guard-meditation was that the guard would only be disturbed by the footsteps of one who was not Shang. Any Shang could move soundlessly and unnoticed by a guard entranced in meditation, but the steps of anyone else would be loud enough to disturb the guard. Even an assassin or thief, whose steps would seem soundless to any normal person, couldn't match up to a true Shang or even a Shang apprentice, who were the only ones who could be trusted to move freely about the compound.

She moved subtly into a fighting stance. To most people the way she stood would look normal, but she was ready to move straight into a hard battle. The Cobra counted the footsteps. Most people, after they had taken _so_ many steps, would be _so_ far up the tunnel, and they would come out of the tunnel... now. But the steps' owner didn't appear for another minute. The Cobra immediately saw the reason for this.

The steps' owner was a small child, maybe five or six years old, so of course ten of her steps would not cover as much distance as ten of an adult's steps. But the most confusing thing was the question of how exactly the child had managed to find her way to the main hall! Every few years there was an occasional person who managed to find their way up through sheer luck or magic. But a small child finding her way up unsupervised? No small child should be able to muster enough determination to keep going upwards for the hours-long walk to the main hall!

The child's appearance was also strange. Her clothing was every bit as detailed as an adult's would be, only smaller. She had pierced ears and her jewelry looked like real jade and matched her eyes exactly. She was also scarily beautiful. But most of all, the Cobra wondered what on earth the child was doing there!

* * *

Vila waited patiently as the Shang woman stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" the older woman blurted out.

Vila rolled her eyes to herself. Was the woman stupid? How many things could she be there for?

"I'm here to be a Shang of course." The woman seemed to choke when she heard that.

"H-how do you know what this place is? How did you get here?"

"How do you think I got here? I walked up all your twisting, complicated passageways! And I know what this place is because I'm a g-" she broke off before she said 'goddess', remembering that no one in the Mortal Realms could know who and what she really was.

The Shang woman seemed to regain her wits with Vila's stumble.

"You're a what? A mage? A spy? Come with me, it seems we need to go see the Council of Shang Immortals." The Cobra grabbed Vila's arm to lead her down the corridor, dropping it like a hot coal when the girl slapped the hand away.

"What is your problem?" the Cobra snapped.

"Don't touch me! I'm a g-" Vila broke off again before she said the word 'goddess'.

Feral glee entered the Cobra's eyes. "You don't want me to touch you because you're a girl, is that it? Well, here's a bit of news for you: so am I. And you're going to have to be touched if you're going to be a Shang!"

"That's-" Vila began, but the Cobra interrupted her.

"Silence! We have reached the Council Chamber." the Shang warrior stepped over to the side of a great pair of oak double-doors. She picked up an iron-tipped staff that had been painted to match the walls of the caves perfectly, then stepped back before the exact center of the door. She stood at parade rest for one long moment, the staff held horizontally in both hands. Then, so fast that Vila could barely make out the movements, she unlocked her legs, and spun the staff. The next thing Vila could see clearly was that the Shang woman had dropped down onto one knee and slammed the staff into a black iron plate set into the floor of cave with both hands. It hit with a resounding _CLANG_ that made Vila rub her ears.

A voice echoed out from inside the room, "You will await the convening of the Council of Shang Immortals!"

Immortals? Pah! Vila thought. I bet none of these old nannies has even SEEN an immortal, and I don't mean the lesser ones. I don't even see why they call stormwings and hurroks immortals anyway, lesser or otherwise. Stormwings and hurroks can die. Gods can't. Are all normal humans so stupid that they don't know the meaning of the word immortal?

She was about to open her mouth and complain about the stupidity of humans, then shut her mouth instantly when she remember where she was and how old she was supposed to be. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough for it to escape the notice of the Cobra.

"Don't you dare complain about how long the Council takes, you little wretch!" the Cobra hissed, not unlike the animal she was named for. "The Council is made up of the five best fighters of our order. There are only five immortal names in the Shang: the Dragon, the Unicorn, the Stormwing, the Phoenix, and the Hurrok. It is the highest honor that can be awarded to any within our order to be named one of the-" the Cobra was cut off by the doors to the Council chamber grinding slowly open.


	3. Joining the Ranks

Vila strode forward into the Council chamber on her short legs, ignoring the Cobra's outraged gasp. She stared at the four Shang Immortals, unimpressed. From the insignias embroidered on their identical jackets she knew that all were present except for the dragon.

"I'm here to become a Shang warrior for this portion of my life," Immediately after the words had escaped she swore at herself.

* * *

The Council exchanged alarmed glances.

_What is the child SAYING?_ Hurrok exclaimed.

_Can she truly have come here to become one of us, and not know that Shang is for life?_ The Unicorn thought, incredulous.

_How _did_ she come here anyway? No child has ever found their way up through the entire cliff in the entire history of the Order! We do have the occasional adult stagger their way up here every fifty years or so, but this is unheard of! _Hurrok added.

_It doesn't matter. She cannot stay- she has already proven that she does not even understand the simplest tenants of our order, _Stormwing announced harshly.

_She is but a child- we can accept her for a time, see if she adapts, _Phoenix tried to persuade them.

_NO._

_No._

_No..._

_Stormwing is right, she cannot stay._

_But Hurrok-_

_No Phoenix. She must leave. You know it as we do._

Phoenix bowed her mental 'head', _It shall be as the Council wills.

* * *

_

Meanwhile Vila was staring at them all in surprise. How do they have the Rissan, the silent godspeak? Does one of the others bless their appointment to Immortal positions? But if one of the others did, how would I not know? Surprise changed to fury.

How can they do this? I found my way up their entire cursed cliff, and they won't even accept me! They should be grateful of my presence, grateful that a _goddess_ wishes to grace their order.

_You forget, child, that they do not know your true identity._

Vila jumped when she heard the all-too-familiar mind-voice_. _A moment later, everything froze, and the Great Mother Goddess appeared.

"What do _you_ want?" Vila snapped. The Mother gave her a knowing smile.

"I am here to tell you of the rights granted to you by your immortal side for your time amongst the mortals."

Vila glared at the Mother, "I can figure it out myself! I'll be exactly like a mortal, I don't need any help from the Divine Realms!"

The Mother laughed, "Silly as you are, this is something I must do whenever one of us takes mortal form. Now, you have chosen to keep communication with immortals, greater and lesser, and your connection to the Divine Realms, so we can hear you between the Realms. But you already know this. Now, for greater powers... these are different from case to case. As a lesser goddess, you would normally be given one greater power for every mortal year. As a _young_ lesser goddess, for this first year you will have five. Next year you will have four, the next three-"

"Yes, yes, I get what you're saying, I'm not stupid."

"-up until the year you receive one, and then it will only be one more every year. Oh, and you might want to use a greater power to change their minds." the Mother gestured towards the frozen Shang Council. Then she vanished again. And still the Council was frozen.

_I am giving you time to change their minds._ The Mother's voice rang in her head. _Best decide just what you want to change, even I am not allowed to hold them for very long._

_Just because I have taken human form does not mean I have forgotten the simplest of the tenants that govern _all_ of us!_ Vila snapped. And then she _reached _ with her mind, touching the minds of all the Shang and their students within the compound. And then she reached beyond, to the minds of all the Shang in all their locations across the lands. She gave a mental 'twist', and made it so that whenever any of them saw her, they would all think she was a student accepted in the normal manner, with the Cobra being the warrior who had chosen to teach her, although she was not anticipating having the sharp-tongued woman for a mentor.

Vila toyed momentarily with making one of the Immortals her mentor instead, then decided that it would be too strange and released the minds of all the Shang. She looked up at the Council as they continued as if nothing had happened, except in a very different train of thought.

_

* * *

It is settled, then. She will begin her training under the mentoring of the Cobra, _Hurrok announced.

_Cobra has never had a student before. It should be a good experience for her, _Unicorn agreed.

_Many of the order have not had students before. Cobra just happened to be the one to discover this child. And she does have potential,_ Stormwing said grudgingly.

_Who knows, maybe she could be the next Dragon?_ Phoenix wondered hopefully.

_Perhaps. But it is far too early to think about that. She may well decide she doesn't like our lifestyle long before she is anywhere close to her Ordeal,_ Unicorn warned the other woman.

_Do not get your hopes up. There is something about her... she is strange. Her clothes are too high-quality. And where could she have gotten that jewelry?_ _Cobra said nothing about her being a noble, _Stormwing wondered, suspicious.

_Maybe she's a thief. Could we really be training a thief to be one of the most deadly warriors in the Eastern Lands? _Hurrok worried.

_We have no way of knowing, _Unicorn told them both, neutral as usual.

_We should ask her under truthspell, _Stormwing suggested.

_No. That would be unreasonable. She is but a child, and we have never used such techniques upon prospective candidates, _Phoenix tried to defend the child, but it was difficult enough to hold against one mind that was alone her equal, much less three of them.

_No other candidate has been like her. You cannot mean to tell me that you think she is _normal_?_ Stormwing shot back.

* * *

Vila shook her head, trying to clear the ringing voices from it. How could they stand it? Already the constant arguing of the Council was driving her past the limits of her sanity. Did they not understand the concept of volume when speaking with the mind? No wonder they hadn't detected her magic despite the fact that they obviously had some of their own. They must have been damaged by mental overload from their own voices!

Surprise changed to panic. They were going to truthspell her! She wouldn't have problems with being a thief, because of course she wasn't, but if they asked her how she had found her way up the cliff, or where she was from? Then she had an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Council was still arguing.

Unicorn stepped in, _No, I do not think she is normal. I think she is quite unusual. But we must still be fair in our dealings with the outside world. And until she has truly joined us, she is still one of the outside world._

A nervous note entered Hurrok's voice, _But what if she is a thief? An assassin? We cannot take that risk. Stormwing is right._

_No! I won't let you do it! _Phoenix screamed.

Phoenix bore down on the dissenters with her mind, frantically trying to bend them to her will, trying to protect Vila. Stormwing and Hurrok shoved back as Unicorn watched, impassive. Then another voice broke in.

_Stop. This. Foolishness. _the new voice boomed, several times louder than even their mental shouts, _You will leave the child be. She is here for a reason._

_But she-_

_SILENCE. She will be treated as all others would be. The Cobra will be her mentor, and she will be as a normal human._

_But who are you?_

_That is not for you to know. Remember what I have said here,_ The overwhelming mind presence left.

_We have no choice, _Stormwing said, resigned, _she will be trained._

* * *

Vila grinned to herself. So keeping that part of my magic was a good idea after all. Now the fools think I am sponsored by one of the others.

She kept her face bland as she looked up at the Council, reinforcing her image of innocence with the same part of her birthright that made her so beautiful. It was Phoenix who spoke first, a hint of triumph coloring her voice.

"Tell us child, what is your name?"

Vila ducked her head in false modesty as she replied, "I am Seirrya, if it pleases your Ladyship." What Vila really wanted to do was laugh uproariously until all of the people in the room stared because they thought she was mad. They were so _stupid_.

"You are accepted into the ranks of the Shang Apprentices. You are now one of us," Phoenix said, that hint of triumph still lingering. Stormwing spoke next, his voice far more gentle than Vila would have expected from hearing his mindvoice, which was a reflection of his personality.

"You are accepted into the ranks of the Shang Apprentices. Although you will have many teachers during your time among us, the Cobra will be your mentor and guide as you walk the path of the Shang."

"You are accepted into the ranks of the Shang Apprentices. You will be trained until such time as you pass your Ordeal and are given into the Gods' hands to find your calling." Hurrok chimed in.

"You are accepted into the ranks of the Shang Apprentices. By agreeing to join us, you have agreed to follow the tenants of the Shang Order until the Black God shall take you from us." Unicorn finished.

All four members of the council members spoke together next, "You have been accepted. The choice is now yours. Will you join us, Seirrya?"

Vila felt like rolling her eyes. Why would she have come if she hadn't been willing to join them?

"Yes," she answered.

"Then by the power invested in us by the Great Gods, you have joined our ranks," they finished in unison.

"Come child," The Cobra beckoned her back over towards the double doors to the Council Chamber. Vila wondered briefly why the woman was being so polite as they stepped out the doors, but her train of thought was rudely interrupted the moment the colossal double doors swung shut as the woman laid her out flat with a hard slap.

"Stupid girl!" Cobra snapped, "Showing such disrespect to the Council! You're lucky they were merciful! Why I have to be mentor to such a fool is beyond my understanding!" the woman looked upwards, "Great Ones, what have I done to displease you? Why must I be given the responsibility of training this fool?"

Vila tried to strike the older woman with power she no longer possessed. So deep was her rage that it took her a moment to realize that her magical attack was ineffectual and that the Cobra showed no signs of pain. She growled in frustration, causing Cobra to glare at her.

"What is the matter with you?! I don't understand why the Great Gods would assign ME to teach a foolish child like you!"

Furious, Vila leaped to her feet and lashed out at the Cobra, who only just managed to block the punch aimed straight at her head. She stared at Vila in shock, a sinister little smile creeping across her lips.

"It seems as though you aren't as useless as you seem. You are very fast for an untrained child, although not as fast as me, a fully trained Shang Warrior," she smirked, "Nonetheless, you have potential. Perhaps you could be of some use to me if I trained you. I would be given the honor of having trained the quickest of us when it's really all just your natural talent."

Vila stared at her new mentor in horror. Dear Gods, my parents and ancestors, have I been apprenticed to a madwoman?


End file.
